Large, high load capacity trucks, such as off-highway mining and material transporting trucks, have truck bodies which are assembled in sections. The sections are often welded together at or near their work location. Welding under field conditions does not always produce the best weld joint possible. Stress present in the truck body sometimes results in a rupture which propagates horizontally. Because horizontal welds are used to join the floor and sides of the truck body, a rupture can result in complete failure of the joint. It is desirable to have a corner joint which resists rupture and does not propagate a rupture.